Engaged
by The Golden Anchor
Summary: This is my version of how Rachel and Puck get engaged. This is also a flashback in my story Baby Mama Drama but I know some people aren't into the whole after High School Glee stories so I thought I would post this separately so you people could read it!


It was after the football game Rachel was in the stands it was the last game of the season and for the seniors Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike and Kurt it was their last ever at this school and therefore a very memorable night and on top of that they actually won the game so puck had decided tonight was the night he was finally going to do it.

After the game they asked all the people to stay in their seats there was about to be a big announcement . No more than five minutes latter Puck came out in a white button down a black leather jacket and dark wash jeans. Following behind him was Mike, Matt, Finn, and Kurt. All hiding things behind their backs.

Once Puck made it to the 50 yard line Coach Tanka walked out and handed Puck a microphone while Mike Matt Finn and Kurt lined up behind him and although Puck knew the glee club was going to pull something the were hiding in the shadows on the other side of the field.

Puck then began to speak into the mic " 4 years ago I met a girl with a voice of an angel and she was SOOOO beautiful so I through a slushy at her hoping to make her look some what unattractive and it didn't work but I hoped that every day for the next 2 years that it would which was really stupid of me becaue then I started dating her and I realized while she talked WAY too much she was fantastic then she broke up with me because she thought I was in love with someone else and she thought that she was in love with someone else and she was dead wrong I was most definitely not in love with anyone at that point and nor was she and it took her two weeks to discover that when she came to me and said that she lied because she thought that I was in love with someone else and that she REALLY liked me. I then told her that I REALLY like her too. After that she became my girlfriend , two weeks into the relationship I finally told her I loved her and I thought was in heaven when she said it back. Me and this girl have been through everything together and I love her more then words can say ." Puck looked up at Rachel who was already crying, as was most of the crowd " but I have one more thing 1 more favor I have to ask her." he gestured to Kurt who threw him the robin's egg blue box with it's big white bow** ( a tiffany's box). **Puck held up the box as he spoke and looked at Rachel who was frozen with her hands over her mouth in shock and tears falling out of her eyes like fountains. "So, uh, Berry, I was wondering could you come down here and open this for me my arms are tired from winning this game for you." Puck smirked.

Rachel immediately started racing down the bleachers towards the football field to where Noah Puckerman the love of her life stood. Puck held out the box to her and she took it. Slowly tugging at the bow untying it she then opened the box to find the tiny black velvet jewelry box in there which was rapped in some kind of paper **(How tiffany's actually wrap's their jewelry) **. once she shed the paper from the box she opened the box and gasped at the very large diamond ring looking back at her.

All while she was doing this puck was making his way onto one knee. When Rachel finally tore her gaze away from the ring she looked at Puck. " Rachel Catlin Berry, will you marry me?" Rachel nodded vigorously than launched herself at Puck kissing him with such fierceness it was insane. The crowd cheered somewhere in the backround

After Puck and Rachel had finally run out of air he stood them up and Finn held out the tissue box that was hidden behind his back while Matt had been video taping the whole thing with the video camera that was behind his back and Kurt was taking still shots.

Rachel took one of the tissues dabbing at her eyes while puck took the ring from Rachel and slipped it on her finger he then gestured for Mike who handed him the single red rose that Puck then gave to Rachel who was admiring her ring. Rachel took the rose than looked up at Puck and then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

While this had been going on the rest of the glee club had come up behind them and were now all beginning to sing with Mercedes as lead

_You and I must make a pact_

_We must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love, I'll be there_

The had all joined hands now

_I'll reach out my hand to you,_

_I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_Chorus:_

_And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on_

_Yes I will, yes I will_

Rachel loosened her grip on Puck's neck looking into his and stared to whisper sing the words to him

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you_

_With an unselfish love I respect you_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

Puck joined in with her as the latched their hands and walked over to join the glee club and Rachel took grip on Tina's hand and Puck took Artie's in his other as the sang along but their eyes never really left each other's.

_(Chorus)_

_If you should ever find someone new_

_I know he'd better be good to you_

_'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there_

Everyone looked at Rachel and puck as they sang that line though really they were staring at the two most of the time through the song

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there_

By this time the WHOLE glee club was in tears

_(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)_

They were all so happy they glanced at each other and finished the song

_I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there..._


End file.
